When Theres Another
by vickidoll
Summary: Julie has feelings for Mike... But Mike doesnt know if he has any. When there is a new guy named Dan in Julie's life what will happen. Will Mike show feeling, will Julie be with Dan, or will something awful happen? Who will be safe or in danger... Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I'm back to Mulie/jukebox stories and I wanted to come up with something that had dramatic events. I also wanted to incorporate Red in this story. I like to give credit to most writers that I got this idea by reading their stories and I hope that they are alright with me using it! Well here goes nothing…..

Julie drove up into the burner's garage. She could see them, she saw them laughing and howling away (mainly Texas). The one that caught her eye as always….was Mike. She knew that he was her good friend and that nothing would ever change but she couldn't help but want more.

'Why do I always sit here and watch him. Its not like he daydreams about me….. If he did…. No Julie, he's a friend and that's all…. But that's not all I want ever since I met him. H was charming, witty and just cute. NO I need to stop thinking about him that way…. Crap when did I start walking?

"Hey Jules" Mike said noticing her walking up to where they were at. He looked concerned by all her weird faces she was making. "Are you alright?" That sentence made everyone else stop talking and looked at her.

"Huh…." She looked up and saw everyone staring at her."Oh yeah I'm fine" Julie said trying to brush it off. But mike knew her too well.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked again looking concerned.

'Dang it Mike… stop making look like something's wrong….come on Julie its time for a lie'

"Well my internship is kind of taking a toll on me like…" Julie started saying and knew everyone's listening. "We had to stay up late to file these papers and stuff" After Julie said that they all knew it wasn't that big of a deal and kept going off about their previous conversation.

The distress call alarm went off and Julie was happy. Mike knew her a little too well to know that was what's up. Kane bots were surrounding an empty junk yard in the search for something. The burners looked at a distance before attacking.

"What do you think they want?" Dutch's avatar asked Mike.

"Maybe their searching for something?" Julie said as hers popped up.

"What would they be looking for down here? Everything from down here is not KaneCo style." Mike commented. Before they could say anymore the bots started shooting and the burners started defending.

"Pew, Pew, Pew ha-ha" Texas said and then bang his car flipped and landed right side up. "Ouch!"

"These are the new standard KaneCo bots. It says that they are new and improved then the first ones. Mike watch it" Chuck said pointing toward the 15 bots coming their way. Mike shot down some bots and then they retreated.

"That was weird…." Julie said and they all got out of their cars to look at the junk yard. Now somewhat a KaneBot graveyard.

"What was?" Dutch asked

"Well Bots never give up… they always stay until everyone of them is either destroyed or one of our cars is." Julie stated

"That's pretty true." Chuck said

"Hey guys its ok Texas is alright!" Texas said walking up to them

"Good to know" Dutch said sarcastically.

"Well what are we doing standing here lets go follow them KaneBots!" Texas said about to jump in his car.

"No!" Mike said….but not angrily. "We need to find out what those new KaneBots are all about." Mike said and got into his car. They all followed him back to the garage.

'I need to know what Kane has planned….it cannot be good. What if he tries another major assault like the one 6 months ago? (Meaning the first episode in my book because it feels like forever ago since so..) I can't take something happening like that again and it being worse than the last time!'

"Hey how did everything go?" Jacob asked

"Well long story short their might be new KaneBots!" Chuck said panting afterward because he's scared.

"What do they look like?" Jacob asked concernly and eagerly.

"Like this…. seen anything like it before?" Mike asked skeptically showing him a picture of it.

"No I haven't sorry kid" Jacob said

"Well then I guess that leaves me" Julie said piping in. "I'll go back to Deluxe to see what I can find out" She wanted him to tell her Jules you just came from up there shouldn't you stay?

But no all he said was "Alright and let us know as soon as possible"

**Deluxe **

'Why doesn't he care? Like I could be risking my identity… but no all he wants is to take down my father big deal. If they knew the truth… things would be some much easier to take him down. Oh well I guess I don't have to tell them to make things go smoothly'

Julie walked out of her car in her usual hiding spot. She wandered around aimlessly to kill time before trying to find out more information. Ill just go talk to Claire…'

"Hi Julie!"

'Great…' Julie thought

"Hi Tooley" Julie said with some enthusiasm. "Well Tooley I would love to stay and chat but I have to…umm…go somewhere…uh…Bye." Julie said quickly and ran off.

She continued to wander around until Mikes avatar thing popped up.

"Hey Jules have you found anything yet?" Mike asked

"Still looking…." Julie said looking like she was um looking.

"Let us know as soon as you find anything… I mean anything out. Kane may be trying to come up with a comeuppance (funny word I just had to use it) towards us!" Mike said in a hurry.

"Alright I'll get on it and report back." Julie said actually searching this time even though she has been in Deluxe for less than a half hour.

"Alright bye." Mike said and hung up. (Do they hang up?)

Julie had no words she was just amazed at how he wants so badly to bring Kane down….. Her dad….That no one knows about….. or does someone already know…

Hey guys sorry there was a lot of commentary but trust me the story will be MULIE! Mike may seem standoffish and not really in tune with Julie right now but please keep reading I'm hoping to get the next chapter up asap! Review the story and tell me what you think…. I need the criticism to help me writing get better! I know I tend to put a lot of periods but I just really like them! Until next chapter…

XOXO Vickidoll


	2. Chapter 2

So I had writers block but I finally finished this Chapter… hope you guys enjoy it

'Well look at this…It's another weapon for Red… that will go over well with Mike…' Julie thought as she downloaded the file. She quickly got out of Deluxe and headed back down to Motorcity. She knew Mike would be all over this because of the past he had with Red.

"Hey guys where did you go?" Julie asked as her avatar popped up with Mike and the guys. She was barely walking up to Jacob.

"We're at Antonio's" Mike said "Sorry we forgot to tell you… did you find anything?"

"Yeah I did and I'm on my way." Julie said "See you guys in a few" They ended the communication.

"Are you ever going to tell them?" Jacob asked

"Tell them what?" Julie asked sincerely even though she really had no idea what she had to tell them.

"About your dad?" Jacob said nonchalantly.

"Wait you know about my dad?" Julie said

"Well of course I know Julie... I was a really good friend of your dads before he went all crazy after your mom's death. I knew about you Julie but didn't know you didn't remember me so I kept quite." Jacob said

"Until now… just out of the blue? I don't understand why you didn't tell me in the first place." Julie said all sad. She didn't like people keeping secrets from her; it just made her feel distant.

"I thought once I told you my secret you wouldn't keep it from the gang. They deserve to know Julie. I bet they don't like secrets either." Jacob said as if he could read her mind. Jacob walked away leaving Julie to her thoughts.

'What if Jacobs right? Maybe they wouldn't mind if I'm Kane's daughter. I guess I could break the news about the KaneBots and then BAM! Tell them I'm Kane's daughter… no big deal. Unless they abandon me, hate me, or never talk to me again… I don't think I can handle the loss of my friends. I'll just hold off for awhile' Julie kept thinking over scenarios of when she walked up to the guys.

"Hey Jules… what did you find for us." Mike asked as he cut off the guys previous conversation (Which I will com back to in a bit).

"Well I found out what the KaneBots wanted…" Julie said nonchalantly looking at Texas in disgust.

"What is it that they wanted?" Dutch asked while giving Texas a similar look

"Well… Its about Red…" Julie said and that caught their attention. Even Texas started listening. "The KaneBots came down here looking for parts for a new weapon for Red… but get this" Julie pulled up the information about the weapon that had some of it encrypted. "It wasn't approved by Kane. So either Kane doesn't know or just didn't feel like approving it, which"

"Isn't Kane's style." Mike said finishing her sentence.

"Exactly." Julie commented

"Wonder what he's up to." Mike said

"Maybe Chuck can figure out this encrypted file and we can see if" Julie trailed off and started staring off into space. Her eyes caught sight of some guy. He was tall, tan, somewhat muscular, had black hair, brown eyes. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. He sort of reminded her of Mike but kind of cuter!

"Jules… Julie?" Chuck said waving a hand in front of her face.

"I think something broke her." Dutch said looking at Julie who was sitting next to him.

"Maybe we should throw water on her. That might wake her up… it wakes everyone up." Texas said getting all excited to throw water on someone that he's been dying to do.

"I can still hear you!" Julie said take her eyes away from the guy that was look flirting back.

"Well it sure doesn't seem like it." Mike commented under his breathe, so quietly that she couldn't hear him. The next thing he knows some guy is walking over to the table. Chucks communicator thing went off and it was Claire.

"Hey Chuck do you know where Julie is I really need to talk to her." Claire said

"She's right here and doesn't seem to be paying any attention other than…" Chuck stopped and showed Claire the guy that was walking over to the table. Chuck stopped acting weird around Claire and actually calmed a lot down…even though at sometimes he freaks out but not too much about Claire though.

"Uh hi… I was sitting over there and couldn't help but notice you sitting over here and could I just say that you are really beautiful." The cuter than Mike guy said to Julie ignoring the rest of the gang.

Julie couldn't help but giggle a little bit and she smiled. "Thanks, that's really really sweet of you to say."

"My name is Dan" Dan said and held out his hand to Julie

"I'm Julie" Julie said and he kissed her hand.

"Uh-hmmm" One of the guys did…which we all know is Mike. Julie noticed the rest of the gang as she turned around. She saw Chuck, Claire, Dutch, Texas and Mike all sitting there.

"Oh I'm sorry; I should probably let you get back to your friends." Dan said noticing the group. "How about we meet here on Friday around six?" Dan said to Julie

"Umm, Yeah that sounds great." Julie said to Dan

"Alright I'll see you then. Bye Julie." Dan said "Bye Julie's friends."

"Bye Dan." Julie said with a smile. The rest of the group smiled and nodded.

"Oh my gosh Julie! Did I just witness you flirting with some random hot guy?" Claire squealed

"Ummm…" Julie said with her cheeks blushing.

Cliffhanger… sorry anyways hope you enjoyed it! Its sort of short but the next chapter will definitely be mulie! Review please… any thing you want to criticize on or just give me ideas just PM :D

XOXO vickidoll


End file.
